The Human
by DeadandGone1992
Summary: damon has some fun with a human girl but finds himself getting more fond of her than he exspected. a onehsot but thinking about making it a story let me know what you think.


Read and tell me if u want me to make it into a story. Don't get in reviews and I'll do nothing. You can comment if its crap as well but tell me what you don't like about is so I can try and fix it. xxx

Damon Salvatore had his eyes closed as he relaxed on his bed. It had been a strange and stressful weak. First a new girl had turned up in town and became friends with Elena and Caroline, second Stefan was back to normal and free of Klaus meaning him and Elena where making up for lost time. He could hear them at night despite his best attempts to block them out. Klaus was still kicking about in town in a bad mood and because of that the new Girl Annika had nearly been killed. Damon eyes blinked open as he felt a small light finger slowly run up his arm. He turned with a small smirk to look at the new girl. She was small only 5 foot 2 but what she didn't have in height she made up in looks, physical appearance and sheer force of personality. He had only been introduced to her on the Tuesday night when Caroline took her to the grill and it was now only Saturday morning but there was something about this teenager that he liked even though he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Maybe it was the fact she had almost been liked by and original found out she was friends with, vampires, doppelganger, hybrid and witch and hadn't even freaked out about it. He turned to face the black haired, blue eyes vixen and found she was smirking back at him.

"Someone's pretty happy this morning" he commented as he tapped his fingers along her exposed leg. Her skin was warm and smooth to touch. Damon smirked, just like the rest of her.

"well _someone_" she said replied looking at him "is more than pleased with last night's activates" she replied with a seductive smirk "if I knew vampires where so rough, hot and horny I would have slept with one years ago" she added. Damon looked at her wishing to take her again like he had last night. She was wearing one of his black skirts with only the 3 middle button done up. He rolled onto his side so he was facing her.

"I take it you approve of my methods" he replied with a smirk as Annika got closer to him quickly closing the gap between them. She swung her right leg over his and he quickly grabbed it with his cool hand causing her to get the same shivers and intense feeling she had gotten last night. She wiggled herself even closer to him. Damon smirked seeing how horny and pathetic she got when they touched.

"I approve off everything you do" Annika replied placing a soft kiss on his lips. Damon rubbed his thumb over her cheek and gave her a more forceful kiss back.

"Everything? If only you knew me better, I bite when I'm annoyed and kill when someone pisses me off" Damon replied truthfully. Annika only gave a playful smile at his worlds and rubbed her hand through his hair.

"Then I'll be careful not to piss you off" she smiled tracing her finger down his neck, over his shoulder and down his chest. The light feather touches made him wiggle slightly causing Annika to smirk playfully. She moved to get into a better position and cupped her lips over his neck. She sucked and nipped and Damon couldn't help but moan. "Wow your necks pretty sensitive" she smiled. Damon let a growl rumble through him but Annika paid no notice to him and she continued her sucking and nipping which Damon hated to admit was turning him on.

"Let go" he said trying to control himself but a small moan escaped his lips.

"Let me think about it for a second" she said seductively "nope" she added "plus it sounds like you don't want me to" she added giving a quick not so gentle bite that sent him over the edge. Using his vampire speed he flipped her over so she was beneath him, making him in charge. Annika bit her lip and then smirked. His face changed and he was about to make a strike for her neck. The bite marks from last night where still there tempting him even more. Annika was still smiling. Damon pulled himself together he didn't want to hurt her, did he? He pulled himself together and got off her slowly.

"Nothing scares you does it?" he asked her. She ignored his question.

"Why'd you stop?" she replied sitting up to look at him as he relaxed on the bed again. Damon ignored her. Did she honestly want to get hurt by him or even worse killed? He turned to look at him. Her face was blank until a smile crept onto her lips "round 2?" actually if you were getting technical it was more like round 7. Damon didn't need any more encouragement he pounced on her and ripped the shirt off her, well it was his anyway. He kissed her forcefully on the mouth and then began to kiss her all over her face and neck whilst she unbuttoned his plants and pulled them down. Annika smiled he was already hard and ready for action which was good because it would save time. She wanted him and she wanted him now she was too impatient for foreplay. Damon obviously was thinking along the same lines. He knew she liked it rough and hard, just how he liked to deliver it. In an instant he was on top of her then he forced himself inside her. Nothing could stop him not even if Klaus walked into the room.

"Eventually you jerk" she gasped as he rammed into her. She gasped louder as he hit her in the right place "oh god do that again" she panted as Damon thrust into her fast and hard. Damon smiled as he looked down at the prefect goddess in front of him. He loved how he could make humans wither and squirm beneath him. But Annika was different she made him just as horny. When he was with her he felt almost human again. It didn't last long at vampire speed it was hard and fast. Both buckled as they hut orgasm together. Damon being a vampire wasn't exactly tired he collapsed on top of her anyway. He rubbed his hands all over her body. She was gasping for breath and her eyes where shut as she tried to get her heart rate and breathing back to normal. Damon suddenly felt guilt creep into him. Sure Annika liked it rough but she was still human and that made her fragile. He could have really hurt her.

"Annika" Damon said pushing a stay peace of hair away from her face.

"How the hell am I ever going to back to normal sex after being with you?" she said opening her eyes with a small smile. Damon smiled and thought it over for a few seconds.

"Then don't go back to normal" he replied. Annika looked at him, did that mean he wanted her again. Was there possible going to be more than a fling with each other. Annika couldn't belief it. Damon just smiled at her, what the hell was going to happen to her future now?


End file.
